Saltmarsh
A port city located on the North-East corner of the island. Saltmarsh was a mized trade city until the orcs won the War of the Land and took over the city. Sinse then an ambitous sorcorer began working his way up to power in the city. Most recently it was recently sieged by the god of amphbians. Having survived that the city is now under the full control of Jules TOWN CRIER!!! Eythlona 1st edition Gather and hear what I say, the news of the city brought to you at the marketplace, theatre and if you happen to be of noble birth your own front lawn. #Saltmarsh Saved hear all about it! #'Patron Declared' has a new god really appeared and wishes to ally with THIS city? #'City Make-Over, '''our city looks to see yet another shift in power and policies as Mayor Jules takes over leadership of Saltmarsh. #'Gnome Unrest''' in the wake of the god's wrath many have been left homeless and the Gnome's aren't standing for it! Popluation 3 Level 3 Barbarians 3 Level 1 Barb. 1 level 9 Bard 1 level 4 bard 2 level 1 bard 1 level 8 cleric 1 level 2 cleric 4 level 1 clerics 2 level 1 druids 4 level 3 fighters 2 level 2 fighters 6 level 1 fighters 1 level 6 monk 2 level 3 monks 2 level 1 monks 1 level 5 paladin 1 level 2 paladin 3 level 1 paladin 1 level 1 ranger 3 level 3 rogue 1 level 2 rogue 3 level 1 rogue 1 level 2 sorcerer 3 level 1 sorc level 7 wiz 2 levl 3 wiz 3 level 1 wiz 1 level 7 adept 1 level 3 adept 1 level 2 adept 9 level 1 adept 1 level 7 aristocrat 1 level 3 arist. 14 level 1 arist. 30 level 1 expert 12 level 1 warrior level 1 commoner x2664 Police force 1 level 5 barbarian 1 Lvl 5 warrior 5 lvl 3 rangers 3 lvl 2 barb. 2 lvl 2 warrior 5 lvl 1 barb. 13 lvl 1 warrior City Militia 1 lvl 5 commoner 2 lvl 5 expert 1 lvl 2 expert 26 lvl 1 exp. 3 lvl 1 adept 69 lvl 1 warrior Population percentage To find the race and occupation of a random person in Saltmarsh roll on the following tables. 81% human, 5% halfling, 4% half-elf, 3% gnome, 2% elf, 2% dwarf, 1% half-orc, 1% orc, 1 % other Average Income - Cityscape page 148 *Mercantile Guilds' members (pg 90, DMG2) 21% : Artisan 2% : Construction 8% : Craftsmen 18% : Food Trade 11% : Garment Trade 11% : Labor 20% : Merchant 10% : Profession 2% : Service 5% *Alchemist Guild member 2% *Clerk Guild member 6% *Criminal Guild member 13% *City Offical 3% *Entertainer 6% *Guard Guild member 4% *Magical Artisan 1% *Magical Tutor 1% *Mirabicary 6% *Priest 7% *Professor/tutor/sage 5% *Sellspell Guild member 2% *Noble House member 6% *Town Crier 2% *Sailors' Guild 12% *Unemployed 3% Assets This is a record of the resources the city currently has set aside. The resources are located in buildings near the barracks and around the temple of Grummsh. 577500 gp in city coufers Fine Goods: War ships Trade ships Average Goods: Small boats Fishing boats Poor Goods: Lumber Fine Food: Fruit Average Food: Fish Grain Poor Food: Local Meat Alignment Chaotic Neutral Factors: Law +0 No Written Law +1 Chaos Recent Change of leadership +1 Chaos City in Partial Ruins +1 Chaos City has Chaotic Evil patron +1 Chaos +1 Evil Effect: Average citizens are aligned the same as the city. Religions Temple of Kord - 1 lvl 1 cleric, 790 worshippers Temple of Fharlanghan - 2 lvl 1 clerics, 47 worshipers Temple of War - no clerics, 256 worshipers Temple of Grummsh - High Priest (lvl 4 cleric), 3 Priests (lvl 1 cleric, lvl 1 barbarian), 90 worshippers Cult of Vecna - 2 High Priests (lvl 2 cleric), 6 Priests (lvl 1 cleric), 170 cultists Cult of Pelor - High Priest (lvl 8 paladin), 327 cultists Cult of Graz'zt - Priest (lvl 2 adept), 69 cultists Cult of Obad Hai - 11 cultists Cult of Wee Jas - 1 lvl 2 cleric, 95 cultists Cult of Boccob - High Priest (lvl 6 cleric), 900 cultists Cult of Wastri - 26 cultists Temple of Garl Glittergold - 1 lvl 2 cleric, 50 worshippers Temple of Collerlo - 70 worshippers Patron Deity (War) War has declared himself patron deity of Saltmarsh which Jules and the people accept glading after he slew the god assualting their city. Being the patron of a city requires rules be followed by both parties: *Deity must assist city when called upon twice per year. *Citizens gain +2 Diplomacy and Intimidate dealing with anyone who respects War. *Citizens gain +4 Diplomacy and Gather Information dealing with any worshippers of War. *City is expected to openly and often proclaim it's patronage. *Citizens gain -2 Bluff checks to deny affliation with War. *Citizens gain -2 Diplomacy dealing with any enemies of War. *Citizens are expected to do favors for the deity and to devoted an average of 10 hours a week to said favors, tasks or worship of the deity. Businesses Average Monthly earnings of entire guilds: * Artisan 4664sp * Construction 3408gp * Craftsmen 15392gp * Food Trade 10476sp * Garment Trade 25602sp * Labor 14896sp * Merchant 10000gp * Profession 2120sp * Service 7980sp *Alchemist Guild 1484gp *Clerk Guild 1920gp *Criminal Guild 3688gp *City Offical 1280gp *Entertainer 1280gp *Guard Guild 6360sp *Magical Artisan 1248gp *Magical Tutor 1248gp *Mirabicary 1920gp *Professor/tutor/sage 6384gp *Sellspell Guild 3180 *Town Crier 636sp *Sailors' Guild 8960gp *Unemployed 960cp On average a buinesses will have 3000 gp in cash and goods on hand. Trade Export: Fine food (Marsh Berries) 7% Average food (fish) 19% Average service (Boat building and repair) 30% Fine service (Over sea mail/delivery) 30% Poor Goods 2% Exotic Goods (Island cities) 6% Exotic Food (Island cities) 6% Import: Fine Goods 2% Average Goods 11% Poor Goods 4% Fine Food 12% Average Food 14% Poor Food 5% Exotic Goods (Empire) 26% Exotic Food (Empire) 26% Trade level: stable - no net gain or loss Jules' Empire Docks - Run through White-Cap Shipping. White-Cap Shipping Company - Headed by Sharyn: he takes orders directly from Jules and reports directly to Jules. He is stationed at the White-Cap Shipping Company building, though he does use the head office at the Docks occasionally, and does rounds here and there around the Docks to make sure things are running smoothly. Jules takes 100% of profit for both the Docks and White-Cap Shipping Company Criminal Organization - Pyro (as Jules) personally heads the Criminal Organization. It is currently being run out of the Slaughterhouse (which was the original front) and the Barracks, though Pyro keeps his main office in the Barracks. If at all possible, I think it would probably be best to consider the Barracks as the real front for the Criminal Organization now, instead of the Slaughterhouse. If you want me to make some adjustments to stuff, just let me know, but I just think that makes more sense, considering the Slaughterhouse isn't even in operation at the moment. His second-in-command for the time being is Seayos, the water elemental, though Pyro really hasn't had much time to discuss business with him, so he is only second-in-command as far as combat and defense of his property is concerned. Under Seayos, for the time being, the fifth-level Paladin leads the Barracks troops. Outside the Barracks, the sixth-level Monk is in charge of things when neither Pyro or Seayos is around. Jules takes 100% of profit Members of the Jules' Criminal Organization: Stationed at the Barracks Bard, Level 2 - 2 Bard, Level 1 - 4 Cleric, Level 4 Cleric, Level 3 Cleric, Level 2 - 2 Cleric, Level 1 - 6 Fighter, Level 3 - 3 Monk, Level 1 - 2 Paladin, Level 5 Paladin, Level 2 - 5 Paladin, Level 1 Rogue, Level 2 - 2 Rogue, Level 1 - 2 Wizard, Level 3 - 2 Wizard, Level 1 Adept, Level 2 - 3 Adept, Level 1 - 5 Aristocrat, Level 3 Aristocract, Level 1 - 5 Expert, Level 1 - 17 Warrior, Level 2 Warrior, Level 1 - 21 Stationed throughout the town: Barbarian, Level 3 - 5 Bard, Level 4 - 2 Bard, Level 1 - 4 Cleric, Level 4 Cleric, Level 3 Cleric, Level 1 - 6 Druid, Level 4 Druid, Level 2 - 2 Fighter, Level 3 - 5 Fighter, Level 2 - 2 Fighter, Level 1 - 4 Monk, Level 3 Monk, Level 1 - 2 Ranger, Level 3 - 4 Rogue, Level 3 - 4 Rogue, Level 2 - 3 Rogue, Level 1 - 6 Sorcerer, Level 2 - 2 Sorcerer, Level 1 - 2 Wizard, Level 1 - 3 Adept, Level 2 - 2 Adept, Level 1 - 6 Aristocrat, Level 3 Expert, Level 1 - 40 Warrior, Level 1 - 25 Stone Mason's Guild - Yonshi Quansath is the one who runs the Stone Mason's Guild. Pyro gets 10% of the profit generated by the Stone Mason's Guild and helps transport the product that they export through the Docks and the Shipping Company. Yonshi does his business directly out of the Guild itself. Jules takes 10% of profit Tinkerer's Guild - Andrati Paterwalus is the head tinkerer at the Tinkerer's Guild, and operates out of that building specifically. Professor Posei also works at the Tinkerer's Guild, so I guess you could include him in your thoughts. Jules takes 14% of profit Merchant's Guild 6,000gp on hand - Ebstilar Runail is the head of the Merchant's Guild. Pyro (as Jules) funded the Merchant's Guild after they were robbed of all their gold by some unknown rogue in the night. Ebstilar runs his business out of the Merchant's Guild. Guards include 9 lvl 4 Fighters, 4 lvl 2 warriors and 5 lvl 1 warriors. Jules makes 5,000gp a month from his investment Cityscape Lighting - Alleys-Torches Streets-Oil Lamps Avenues-Oil Lamps Surfaces - Alley-Packed Dirt-Becomes mud during rain (double movement cost) Streets-Packed Dirt-Becomes mud during rain (double movement cost) Avenues-Broken Cobblestone- +2 DC on balance and tumble checks Sewers - Drainage Ditch - Fort Save DC 10 to avoid being nausated. Defences Stone Wall: Hardness: 8 HP: 180 Break DC: 45 Thickness: 1ft stone Height: 12ft. City Laws Law Rank +1 Trials- Sentencing- Weapon and Armour Laws- Spell Laws- City Hazards Lamp Smoke - -2 to spot and search in Alleys Pot Holes - In the Streets, Spot DC 15 to avoid, Ref DC 10 if not spotted, failed save means being knocked prone and taking 1D4 non-lethal. Concentration checks are at -5. Arcane Pulotion - Temple of Boccob, Fort Save DC 17 when entering the temple or have a random effect (page 33, Cityscape) Poor Sanitation - Any character who takes more damage in 1 round then his Con score must pass a Fort Save DC 12 or contract filth fever. Districts Civic Buildings- 41, 42, 39, 40, 46 fine lodgings 5%, fine food 10%, exotic trade 15%, fine trade 23%, average trade 23%, fine services 23%, government building 1% Elf Notable Buildings - Dancing Dryad (47) Buildings- Hidden Temple (elf god), fine lodging 10%, fine food 8%, exotic trades 5%, fine trades 20%, fine service 10%, fine residance 44%, grooves 3% Embassy Notable Buildings - Lassiter (57) Buildings - embassies 10%, diplomatic residances 20%, fine lodging 14%, fine food 17%, exotix trades 7%, fine trades 15%, fine residances 15%, exotic lodging 2% Fine Shops Notable Buildings - 12,13,14,15 Buildings - Banks 2%, fine lodging 6%, fine food 8%, exotic trade 16%, fine trade 40%, fine residances 28% Lord's Keep Notable Buildings - Barracks (43) Buildings - servants quarters 12%, chapel (War), average 85%, magic trade 3% Magic Notable Buildings - 52 Buildings - exotic trade 15%, magic trade 5%, fine trade 29%, temple (Boccob), fine food 8%, fine services 15%, fine residance 28%, Noble Estates Notable Buildings - 53, 54, 55, 56, 58, 59, 60 Buildings - estates 100% Park Notable Buildings - 51, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 21, 22 Buildings - druid circle, fine food 9%, exotic trade 7%, fine trade 12%, fine services 25%, fine residance 45%, 3% unclaimed University Buildings - facalty offices 7%, library, fine lodging 7%, fine food 12%, fine trades 15%, fine services 15%, dormetories 8%, fine residence 36% Waterfront Notable Buildings - 27, 29, 30 Buildings - poor lodgings 5%, poor food 10%, average trade 2%, poor trade 12%, average service 3%, poor service 7%, poor residance 59%, average food 2% Warehouse Notable Buildings - 25 Buildings - Warehouse 30%, poor trades 5%, poor service 10%, poor residances 53%, average residance 2% Theatre Notable Buildings - 24 Buildings - 23, tailors' guild 2%, theatres 4%, poor lodging 10%, poor food 20%, poor trades 20%, poor services 29%, poor residance 15% Slums Notable Buildings - 28 Buildings - poor lodging 1%, poor food 5%, poor trade 11%, poor service 6%, poor residance 77% Slave Buildings - poor services 5%, poor residance 93%, poor food 2% Shantytown Notable Buildings - Whicker Goat (5) Building - poor residance 98%, poor food 2% Whicker Goat - Burned to the ground by Pyro when he first entered the city with his travelling compainions at the time after one of them angered the owner who attacked them, charging through his own bar. Pryo unleashed his blessed heiritage and set flame to the owner along with his bar. Red-Light Notable Buildings - Flounder pounder (48) Buildings - average lodging 4%, poor lodging 17%, average food 5%, poor food 20%, poor trades 19%, poor services 35% Tavern Buildings - temples 2%, average lodging 8%, poor lodgings 25%, average food 5%, poor food 20%, average trades 5%, poor trades 15%, average services 5%, poor services 15% Temples Notable Buildings - 8, Cathedral of Pelor (9) Buildings - temple 8%, fine lodging 1%, average lodging 3%, fine food 3%, average food 7%, exotic trade 5%, magic trade 1%, fine trade 5%, average trade 10%, fine services 10%, average services 23%, fine residance 5%, average residance 19% Cathedral of Pelor - Burned to the ground by the Orcs soon after they anexed the city. Marketplace Notable Buildings - marketplace (31) Buildings - average lodging 2%, openair market, average food 12%, exotic trade 6%, fine trade 12%, average trade 35%, poor trade 10%, exotic service 3%, fine services 5%, average services 15%, poor services 5%, Halfling Notable Buildings - 32 Buildings - temple (halfling god), average lodging 4%, average food 11%, average trade 17%, average service 12%, average residance 56% Wealthy Residential Buildings - fine residance 85%, average residance 13%, 2% unclaimed Average Residential Buildings - fine residance 10%, average residance 78%, poor residance 10%, 2% unclaimed Coliseum Notable Buildings - Temple of Kord (7) Guildhalls Notable Buildings - 44, 45 Buildings - guilds 3%, average lodgings 5%, average food 11%, fine trades 5%, average trades 17%, poor trades 5%, fine services 5%, average services 11%, poor services 3%, average residances 33%, 2% unclaimed Gnomes Buildings - temple (garl glittergold), fine lodgings 1%, average lodging 4%, fine food 4%, average food 5%, exotic trades 3%, magic trade 1%, fine trades 5%, average trade 7%, poor trade 3%, fine services 8%, average services 7%, average residance 50%, 2% unclaimed War's Domain The god, War, has made his domain in the location known as frog park. Character bonuses Mayor's bonus Requirements: Must be obtained through RP and quests. Leadership. Benefits: +1 to Bluff, Diplomacy, Knowledge (local), Profession (scribe), Sense Motive, Control over the city is determined by the relationship between the character and the city and largely by their alignments. Gameplay Note: Jules is the current mayor of Saltmarsh. Jules alignment is LE, Saltmarsh is CN.